


Puzzle Piece

by SibghaRather



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibghaRather/pseuds/SibghaRather
Summary: Jedediah wasn't for sappy endings, but he never knew how much it would make him happy.





	

Although the music was slow, it blared through the whole wedding hall, making Jedediah even grumpier. Sappy _wasn't_ his thing.

But when he saw Sacajawea and Teddy holding hands moving fluidly on the floor to the music, he smiled fondly. He wanted a partner but seemed like nothing was in his luck. Certainly, being a small diorama figure didn't help it either. Even trying to find a tux in his size was impossible. It took weeks of careful stitching and nimble hands to handle a needle that size. He still can't fathom how Gigantor found materials that _small._

Lights bounced, the violins getting slower. Sacajawea had decided she'd wear a traditional wedding dress and he had to admit, she looked beautiful. While Teddy was in his best suit, not to mention his mustache waxed out, neat and tidy. They were truly puzzle pieces, and they fit eachother.

"Jedediah, what are you thinking about?", Jedediah got knocked out of his thoughts when Octavius entered his field of vision. Amused expression and a drink in his hand.

"Oh, nothin' big" He was lying. He was not going to admit that he was thinking about some sappy soul mate crap.

"I'd like to contradict that, Jedediah", Octavius brown eyes sincere, crinkled at the corners "Although we are tiny creatures, I assure you, we are only capable of thinking big." Octavius looked at the marble floor. "Especially you, Jedediah."

Jedediah swore that Octavius got a little red and he couldn't figure out how that was relevant to the situation.

"What do' you mean, Octavius?", as he glanced at the man. He had gotten a tux too. And nobody could pull a tux like Octie did.

"Nothing, Jedediah." Was he blushing?

Octavius moved and suddenly held his hand out to Jedediah, "Why don't you join me for a dance?"

Jedediah stared at the hand for quite a while, until he clasped it getting up from his chair. If he didn't glance at Octavius' face he surely would've missed the tiny grin.

All that smile did was make his stomach flutter and he wasn't sure what the feeling meant. It couldn't mean anything, right?

As they stood together on the dance floor, swinging, Octavius' hand on the little of his back and his arms on the back of Octavius' neck. Inching up and staring into those knowing eyes.

It wasn't clear who moved first but the chaste kiss turned on a switch and he understood what Octavius meant to him. His missing puzzle piece.

Octavius made his knees weak with the glaring smile he gave after they pulled part. Making Jedediah blush and leaning his head into Octavius' neck. The hands on his back moved to wrap around his waist. And he knew the feeling was mutual. And that they'll get married one day too.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello, I can't believe you've reached the end. Thank you for reading!


End file.
